


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by Pocket_David



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, David is fucking sick, Graphic Description, Improper touches, M/M, Max Needs a Hug (Camp Camp), Max is not to blame, Pain, Pedophile David (Camp Camp)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_David/pseuds/Pocket_David
Summary: Max siempre pensó que los abrazos de David eran seguros, que significaban cariño, amor y comodidad, que su regazo era un lugar digno para el, estar más cerca de David le traería felicidad ¿Verdad? Porque siendo sinceros el consejero era un rayo de sol.Lástima que Max no pudo ver las intenciones asquerosas y malvadas de David, jamás pudo ver esas miradas y aquellos "toques accidentales" en donde se suponía que nadie debería tocarlo.Fue demasiado tarde cuando lo noto.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is wrong and I don't want you to think that I romanticized it or normalized it, because I don't.  
> If you require more labels that I must put, let me know  
> ______  
> Esto está mal y no quiero que piensen que lo romántizo o lo normalizo, porque no es así.  
> Si necesita más etiquetas que debo poner, hágamelo saber

David ¿Cómo se le podría describir? Ah, si.  
Un consejero pelirrojo y entusiasta, positivo, alegre, guapo.  
_Un jodido monstruo enfermo. ___  


Fuerte y cortes, amaba acampar y  
_mirar niños deseando tocarlos _  
cuidar a sus campistas__

Max era un pequeño niño moreno, molesto, engreído y audaz, ciertamente alguien difícil de engañar o vencer, tristemente era un niño, después de todo, la primera persona adulta a la que le entrego su completa confianza (al menos lo más que le podía dar) fue David.

Max no volvió a confiar plenamente en un adulto después de lo que sucedió a solas con el pelirrojo.

El fue el primero en ser entregado al campamento, cuando conoció al consejero fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a alguien así de molestó y alegre.  
David no era una persona muy especializada en tratar a los niños, y menos como el quisiera.... Pese a contra todo pronóstico termino llevándose bien con Max, después de los eventos del día de los padres y de Camp Coro Max se relajo visiblemente con el, lo cual era bastante bueno para el mayor de ambos. 

David suspiro alegremente, era un día nublado, algo que usualmente no le agradaría, pero aguantaría, camino hacia el Mess hall y entro, saludando con alegría a los campistas, miro a cada uno hasta que su vista se poso en aquel niño con deliciosa piel a la vista, una que el desearía tocar, sin duda alguna fue su niño favorito, si algún día decidiera tocar a alguno de sus pequeños niños el pequeño enojón sería la mejor opción, aquella personalidad dura y su madurez más avanzada que el de cualquier otro niño (que David haya conocido, al menos) hacían que la posibilidad de que se traumara fuera menor. 

Negó, aún no era tiempo de pensar en eso, se sentó alado de Gwen, su amada co-consejera, no la vio con otros ojos, ¿Qué pensaría ella acerca de esto? Su sonrisa vaciló unos momentos, ella lo miraría con odio, llamaría a la policía y-

...

El pelirrojo fue sacado de su trance al ser movido por la morena, que había notado que esté estaba muy serio, algo no muy usual.

—¿David? ¿Estás bien? 

—O-oh, claro, tan solo pensaba en.. cosas, nada importante gwen, muchas gracias.

Forzó una sonrisa, ella sabía eso, había convivido lo suficiente con el como para aprender ciertos rasgos y acciones, de igual manera no dijo nada, no le incumbia.  
Una vez que gwen miro a otro lado David posó su asquerosa mirada en Max, pensando en como se sentiría tocar esa hermosa piel, dejar un camino de chupetones, follarlo ferozmente.  
Era una fantasía que tenía desde que lo conoció, sabía que estaba mal ¡Pero seguro Max lo aceptaría! De todos modos ¿Porque estaría junto a el la mayoría de las veces en la fogata, en el lago y aveces cuando se soltaba actividades?

Trago saliva, sintiendo su pene moverse ante aquel pensamiento, no quería ponerse duro en este momento, así que desvió su mirada hacia su comida. _Eres asqueroso, pensando así sobre un niño, pedófilo de mierda _  
Su comida dejo de verse apetitosa.__

__El día paso como normalmente lo haría, si, con incidentes y algún que otro niño con raspones no graves, era viernes, fin de semana y un día perfecto para poder hacer una fogata, ya tenían lo necesario para iniciar la noche, los smore's eran hechos por los niños ya que David decidió confiar un poco más en ellos y que no causarían un gran desastre._ _

__Gwen se encargo de contar historias de... Vampiros y lobos adolescentes, no eran aterradores, pero lograban su cometido de entretener, decidió darse el lujo de mirar a Max, los otros niños se veían bastante bien, pero... Verlos hacía que sintiera como si traicionara de alguna forma al moreno, sonrió y lo cargo, pese a las protestas de este, oh... Le encantaba que peleará.... Lo coloco en su regazo y acaricio sus hermosos rizos rebeles._ _

__—¿Qué tal va todo?_ _

__—Iba bien hasta que decidiste colocarme aquí, cabrón._ _

__—¡Vamos, no es tan malo!_ _

__—Jodete._ _

__Sus palabras no goteaban con el veneno que usualmente aplicaba, dejo de protestar unos segundos después y se dedicó a escuchar las malas historias de sus amigos ahora que gwen había acabado.  
Ellos estaban tan envueltos en la diversión que aquel feliz momento les proporcionaba que no se dieron cuenta que de la nada Max se puso algo tenso, ni de la mano del pecoso que recorría su pierna del menor. _ _

__—¿D-david? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?_ _

__Su voz temblo, los toques no se detuvieron, el pelirrojo hablo con falsa inocencia._ _

__—Solo te acaricio, nada malo, confía en mí._ _

__Max suspiro, empezaba a tener miedo, pero David nunca antes lo había lastimado, siempre lo protegió, así que se relajo, hasta que durante unos segundos la gran mano de David tocó su intimidad, se puso aún más tenso y se digno a voltear para mirar al adulto._ _

__—¡¿David, qué carajos?!_ _

__—¡L-lo siento! No vi donde toque, p-perdon perdón dios mío Max, lo siento._ _

___No lo lamentaba _ __________

_____ _

____—Más te vale, hijo de puta._ _ _ _

_____ _

____David dejo que Max se bajara de su regazo y que regresará con sus amigos, por lo menos hubo un avance, mañana sería un nuevo y mejor dia._ _ _ _

_____ _

____¿Debería seguir intentando esto?_ _ _ _

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás tenga 3 episodios, dos a lo máximo, solo quería aclarar que pase lo que pase Max jamás tendrá la culpa de esto.  
> Y bueno, adiós supongo?? 
> 
> Maybe it has 3 episodes, two at the most, I just wanted to clarify that whatever happens, Max will never be to blame for this.  
> And well, bye I guess ??


End file.
